плавления сердцах
by Precious .N. Pristine
Summary: Love between a timid girl and a soldier. On Valentines' Day, dilemmas are always present. How do the two manage to solve their problems before celebrating their own anniversary? /ENG FxF twoshot with mentioned SxG. BONUS M-RATED CHAPTER COMING SOON!/


_A/N:_ Okay, Valentines Day is coming and I'm holding LSDL (Let Sleeping Dogs Lie/Αφήστε τον ύπνο σκύλους ψέμα) for a while. I'm going to make a Flippy x Flaky gift for all you fans out there who love the couple. Well, I'm a devoted fan of it :). I think this couple deserves a Valentines Day fic in Fanfiction. God, it makes me want to do some Fillip/Spence (Flippy/Splendid) slash but I wanted to do this pairing more. Everybody loves a soldier and a timid girl, right? I do xD This will consist of three chapters: in Flippy/Fillip, as I prefer to call him's **POINT-O-VIEW** and Flaky's **POINT-O-VIEW** plus a **BONUS** chapter.

So let's start off with Flaky's part, shall we? I enjoy writing Flaky's thoughts and stuff. She's just so cute when it comes to her clumsiness and klutziness which is why I love her. God, how lucky is Fillip to have such a gorgeous girl? Damn you, Fillip! Oh, and the titles and quotes are in Russian language. "плавления сердцах" means melting hearts, and I believe you all know what's часть первая. ей шоколад means 'her chocolate', which DEFINITELY subs Flaky's part. xD Also, if you want to know the characters' names, do visit LSDL in my profile page. :)

As for the quote, well, I'll put it in English at the end of this part or just Google Translate XD. There will be some fluff in this story, so be sure to read! Fillip will be the nice one, so no Filliq - **OR FLIQPY** - for now. Let's just hope he won't be impaled by her sharpy pointy hair XDD;;

Oh yeah, and** HAPPY VALENTINES DAY, FOLKS!**

**ENJOY READING.**

* * *

**...: плавления сердцах , часть первая:**...  
**melting hearts, part one**  
**ей шоколад  
: her chocolates :  
****_  
_**_"Сладкий вкус, который ставит секрет "специи любви" в нем и расплавов сладко,  
Я месить шоколада с сердечной искренностью,_  
_Я положил все навыки я в создание шоколада,_  
_Я собрала много горячего чувства меня_,  
_поэтому, пожалуйста, сделать их достичь вашего сердца!__"_

**_-_День святого Валентина сальса, HATSUNE MIKU  
valentines' day salsa, MIKU HATSUNE**

**... ... ...**

Valentines Day seems like a cheerful occasion for lovers. Girls give gifts to their boys and boys give gifts to their girls. Married couples celebrate their love by expressing their feelings to each other with hugs, kisses and what-not. It brightens up the atmosphere at both day and night and usually the bad things that can happen will soon turn to good things, as long as the pair remains as happy as can be on Valentines Day. The fragments of relationships are joined together and reunions are rejoiced. The bright sun above shines as a compliment to happiness and the moon illuminates the romance at night.

It looks fun and colorful, but Flaky isn't so sure.

She stares at the tray of chocolates she has just pulled out from the refrigerator. Ginger who always helps Flaky during Valentines Day, glances over her friend's shoulder. Like any other day, the two girls are at Petunia's, taking out the chocolates they had prepared. Petunia has already dropped by at the houses of the boys she cared for. Flaky, at first, felt envious about the woman's bright personality. She then takes a piece of her own creation. The chocolates are molded into cubic shapes, with a vanilla heart engraved on the cocoa surface. Flaky blushes - how will he react if she gives too posh-looking chocolates? Ginger licks her lips at the delicious sight and giggles, "That looks so delicious! I bet Fillip will like this!"

"Hope so..." Flaky nods uncertainly. She was given lessons from Lamilla and Petunia in the kitchen every other weekend if possible. Ginger, who was previously accustomed to buying chocolates resorts to making to her own. Ginger looks at her work and sighs because she cannot outmatch Flaky. "Too bad Capers is going to devour my chocolates sooner or later," the pinkette groans, remembering the previous year's Valentines Day.

Flaky blinks at her friend, "What about Spence? I thought you considered giving him the chocolate last week."

"Spence, that's right! Perhaps I should give him the chocolate instead," Ginger slaps her forehead with a grin. Flaky had seen Spence being so nice to Ginger a couple of times before that the thought came to her mind. Ginger then picks up a heart-shaped box and gives one to Flaky, "Let's package these sweets up. We wouldn't want them melting, would we?"

As the two girls carefully place their results of hard work equally into their boxes, Ginger then strikes up a conversation about how their receivers will react to the chocolates they will be given. Flaky listens to the girl's pouts of opinions and wishes; she knows what her friend had gone through. The girl had memorized all the male Happy Tree Valley residents' names but the only name she speaks in the conversation was Spence Sullivan, the sky-blue-haired superman.

Ginger twists a lock of hair around her finger as she drops the chocolates one by one into the box, sighing deeply in her dreamland, "Besides, I think Spence is more handsome, and plus: he's a super human! Every girl would die for such a charming hero like him~"

"He must be lucky to receive chocolates from his number #1 fan on Valentines Day," Flaky comments and Ginger giggles again. The pinkette knocks her head playfully and sticks out her tongue at the side of her mouth, "Well, I'll see first. Sometimes that Spence can be quite busy sometimes, but I'll go hollering for help just to get his attention."

"I hope he accepts your chocolates," Flaky smiles at her friend who goes on and on about Spence, beaming with a goofy, imagining expression.

Flaky's mind then wanders off into a black canvas of space in her head as she thinks about Fillip's reaction. This is practically her first time giving a man she has been friends with for only a few months a box of chocolates. She then becomes frustrated because of her cowardliness and absent-minded personality. It always bring people to annoyance and irritation. How can a boy accept a girl who is a paranoid, phobia-filled wimp?

She soon raises her fingers to her temples to calm herself down. Ginger then notices Flaky's discomfort. She questions slowly, putting a hand on Flaky's shoulder lightly, so as to not give the wrong idea, "Flaky? What's wrong?"

"W-What?" Jumping up in surprise, Flaky finds the pair of pink eyes on her. Her hands almost drop the piece of chocolate she was holding and Flaky catches it just in time before it hits the floor. Ginger snatches back her at the precise moment as she sees Flaky laughing awkwardly, "O-Oh no, it's nothing! I'm just wondering what it will be like to give chocolates since this is my first time..."

Tightening her lips into a straight line, Ginger remains silent. However, she then opens her mouth after several moments of slowly succumbing to the girl's confused and concerned gaze, "Don't worry, it's not like he's going to eat you or anything."

"I know that, but I just can't stop being so anxious," Flaky spills it all out, clutching her hands at her chest as she faces Ginger with a need for help. Ginger then pulls a look and takes out a chair from the table in the kitchen. She then lets it out for Flaky, beckoning to her with a finger. Flaky instinctively sits on it and waits as Ginger sits on the other chair opposite of her. She puts her chocolates and Flaky's on the round table and asks very carefully, "Is this your first time feeling like this?"

No, it isn't her first time. Flaky has the feeling ever since she lays eyes on Fillip. He was nice to her and he has always helped her whenever he can. Flaky thinks that whenever Fillip is near her, she feels happy and amazingly at ease. It makes her so relaxed and cheerful that she wanted to do something for him. However, after stepping into her plan of making chocolates, her reluctance had seeped into her mind. All the negativity Flaky had gathered was starting to stir in her head and swallow her confidence her up.

"It's not my first," Flaky says softly, rubbing her thumb on her knuckles as she looks down at her legs in embarrassment. Ginger nods, urging her to continue. Flaky indeed continues, "Actually, I felt like I wanted to give him chocolates by the time I saw his face. He was so caring, so sweet and I knew that I had to make it up to him."

"Like a gentlemen...yes?" Ginger speaks, and Flaky nods. She can understand Flaky's position. Flaky then says, feeling her hopes drown, "But then the courage I had gathered scattered and I don't really feel like opening up to him. It- It's like I don't know what I'm doing, and that what I am doing seems wrong. I keep thinking, 'will he accept it?' Because I don't know if he would and I keep thinking what will happen if he doesn't. It all looks so confusing and puzzling that I couldn't get my head to think of a solution to the problem I'm solving. It's like as though I'm just...

_"... Scared."_ She blames herself for the damnation of saying that she was scared. But in fact, she does feel scared. She isn't sure about anything and everything that she wants to curl up in a corner and forget about everything she remembers. Flaky hates that but she has been doing this all the while, only interacting with those if she wanted to. Ginger rests her head in her arms, gazing into Flaky's eyes that were about to glisten with tears. From this angle, Flaky looks like a lost, little duckling.

"Well... I think it's brave to admit that," Ginger whispers, standing up from her chair and walking over to Flaky's side. Flaky doesn't even look at Ginger who bends down beside her, placing her hand over hers. "I know how you're feeling, Flaky, I really do."

Flaky sniffles, "So what if you know what I'm feeling...?"

Ginger bites her lower lip but tries to comfort her friend, "Valentines Day can sometimes be hard, Flaky. Everyone knows that - even me. When people give people chocolates for flowers for the first time, they have the same feeling bottled up inside. I somehow cannot help you literally, but I can ask you this: when was the last time you saw Fillip?"

She remembers seeing him send her back home on his bike. He looked happy, with that trademark smile of his. She remembers how he ran his hand through her hair and laugh at the joke he made.

_"Sure is cold," Fillip shivers, as though his hands are icy cold on the handles. Draping their curtains over the moon, the clouds begin to accelerate across the sky, a light wind blowing them gently. Over the sky, cobalt blue blankets shine behind the clouds, decorated with sequin-like stars. Those little sequins and the blanket aren't particularly bright, yet they're quite comforting coupled with the rainclouds that had regrouped a few minutes before. Glittering above them like a child's work of art, made with splattered paint and randomly arranged rhinestones, are the stars and constellations. __Whipping past their faces pleasantly, the gentle wind tosses the leaves of spring around softly, like little ribbons of green rushing around their feet_.

_Fillip looks back at Flaky who is clutching his back tightly, almost tired from the party at the park. She nodded, feeling the good warmth of his shirt. She feels delighted that Fillip doesn't mind. His cheeks color slightly, revealing a faint hint of crimson but nothing more. He smiles warmly, pulling over at her front yard. Flaky feels a jerk and hears his voice, "I think it's time for you to get off."_

_"O-Oh, sorry!" Flaky finally realizes that he cannot move if she keeps clinging onto him. She jumps off with a face as red as a beetroot, maintaining a distance from the bemused male. Fillip gets off and laughs as he finds the girl looking away from him with an embarrassed face. He then lets out his hand for her, and both walk back slowly to her house._

_"That was fun; I didn't expect Lambert to be the magician," Fillip remarks, his mind still circling around the priceless thoughts of hilarity at Lamilla's organized party. Flaky too agrees, giggling though she wanted to escape from the party before. She then feels his grip on her hand tighten, and the sudden reaction causes goosebumps to appear on her skin. She looks up at him and founds softness in his green eyes; she blushed because he looks young and cute. His adorable face makes her shiver in an unusual way.  
_

"I saw him just yesterday - last night. He sent me home," Flaky mumbles. Ginger then asks, "Then? What did he say?"

_The soldier stops at her porch and soon says, "Well, I'd better be going. You sure you're okay?" _

_"Yes, I am. Thank you for sending me home, Fillip," Flaky thanks him sincerely, earning a small pat on her head. Fillip runs a hand through her beautiful maroon hair. Her lips curve into a small smile as she places a hand over his, enjoying the touch of his skin. It makes her feel like a small child but she doesn't care. She wants to be near him and she gets her place. _

_"Tomorrow is Valentines Day, right?" He questions, and she says yes. Flaky sees his smile falter for only amoment, "I guess it's a pity that it arrives quickly."  
_

_Flaky raised her shoulders, "It can't be helped." She feels his touch disappear as his hand returns to his side and she feels empty as soon as the sensation vanishes into thin air. Fillip walks down to the steps and admired the water-color-like painting in the sky, as though it was painted by an artistic connoisseur. He then wonders out loudly, "Makes me wonder if I'm going to get something tomorrow..."_

_Fillip, who is gazing up at the sky, fascinates Flaky. His dark green hair, eyes, broad shoulders and worked-out figure fits perfectly into the night - even a statue of the best marble cannot compare to his majestic appearance. He closes his eyes and breathes in the new year's air: the air of recreations and the birth of a new day that was coming in a few hours. "I would like to give someone something tomorrow..." Flaky says, and Fillip turns his attention to her.  
_

"He said that what would happen if he were to receive something today," Flaky answers. She feels tears coming out of her eyes as they dropped onto her skirt, sinking into the fabric and changing a few spots into a darker color. Her hands clench into fists_._

_"Well, I hope whoever that person is will be happy when he/she receives your gift," He smiles once again at her, before waving off and heading back to his bicycle. Hope so, Flaky thinks. She watches him cycle off, into the distance and the black driveway in the night. His presence is soon gone and Flaky knows that he has gone home, to his own place.  
_

_"How he wonders if he's going to get something tomorrow..." Flaky repeats what he had said. An idea develops in her mind. "That's it."_

"And that he hopes that the person whom I'm going to give my chocolates to will be happy..." Tears are now overflowing. Ginger finds Flaky crying in her seat, and she cannot identify if they are tears of joy or sadness. It seems like both, as Ginger roughly estimated. She pats Flaky's head like how Fillip does, and wraps her arms around her friend's neck. Flaky squirms for a little while, but soon she allows her to embrace her fully, tightly and protectively. "Cry, Flaky. Let out all the negativity in you," Ginger whispers comfortingly.

Flaky whimpers, and Ginger says soothingly, "I'm sure Fillip hopes that the person would be him. I'm also sure that he'll be happy if you give your chocolates to him. Besides, if you don't tell him that you love him, then who will?

"Besides, I think you two will make a great couple. I want you two to be happy, and I know that Fillip likes you too." She hears Flaky gasp softly, and hugs tighter. Flaky's hand moves up to touch her friend's arm, and she turns to Ginger's face, mouthing a 'do you think so?' without a voice escaping her lips. Her mouth does all the work for her without the voice.

"I think so, very much," Ginger says in a serious tone, releasing Flaky and gazing into her red eyes with her own. She then stands up and brushes imaginary dust off her dress. She hands over Flaky's box to her and winks childishly, like she always did, "So how about we continue our packaging before noon? You can give your chocolates to Fillip soon while I give Sparke a call since he always finds Fillip somewhere."

The red-haired girl nods and wipes off her tears with her sleeve, "Thanks a lot, Ginger. You've really helped me a lot these days."

Ginger laughs merrily, "Isn't that what friends do? Now c'mon, let's finish this once and for all!"

* * *

"I'm home!" Petunia cries, stepping into the house with an empty bag. She had given every single male person she knows and like her chocolates - to Handel, Lysander, Sylvester and the others. They had all accepted her gifts with much bashful grins of stupidity and irony. Petunia had to plant kisses on their cheeks to snap them out of their awkward behavior. She wipes sweat off her forehead and then sees Ginger doing the finishing touches on the ribbon of her box. Petunia smiles brightly at the two and waves, "Well, hello, girls! What did you think about your preparations for today's Valentines Day?"

Ginger answers quickly, "Going quite well, Petunia but now's not the time! We're just about to leave!" By the time she said that, Flaky jumps out of her seat and took her finished box of chocolates. She springs out of the kitchen and grabs her boots, putting them on as fast as she can before dodging Petunia out of the door, down the steps from her porch and into the neighborhood. The bluenette had almost fallen but she regains her balance. She is surprised to see Flaky so rushed in a time like this.

"Damn!" Ginger pounds her fist on the table cutely. "I didn't get to go with her yet!" She earns a puzzled look from Petunia and grinned, "Well, you know Flaky. Always in a rush, it seems!"

"Hmm..." Petunia pulls a smug look. Flaky dashes across the street, holding her box firmly in her arms and her scarf around her neck. She manages to avoid incoming vehicles and runs all the way to his house, having the only goal in her mind: to give her chocolates to him. She feels the cold air brush past her violently and her legs carrying her like a strong horse. Flaky's breath becomes raspier with every large step she takes but she forces herself to go further.

_"Well, I hope whoever that person is will be happy when he/she receives your gift," He smiles once again at her._

Flaky shuts her eyes for a brief moment just as to erase away that memory. No, she cannot focus on that matter. This is more important. She turns around a bend and keeps on rushing, feeling her blood pump in her body. She doesn't sweat; she doesn't have the need to care at all. All she wants to do is to give the soldier, the boy she loves, her chocolate.

_"How he wonders if he's going to get something tomorrow..." _

_Hope so, Flaky thinks.  
_

She wants to tell him how much she loves him, and how she wants to be his. Flaky tries to keep her chocolate safe. If she blunders, everything will be wasted. Flaky's eyes dart around the lane in search of Fillip. She has to find him and she has to give him her gift. Her muscles are starting to protest but she keeps on going, until she finds him. Her heart beats loudly in her head and she wipes off more tears from her face.

_"That's it."_

"A-AH!" Flaky feels her head hit something and she is thrown back, falling to the ground on her backside. The impact is hard but luckily, she doesn't sustain any serious injury. She looks down to find the chocolates intact before looking up to find a silhouette bending down. Flaky's vision blurs at first, and the light is seeping into her mind before she can identify the silhouette's owner.

"Flaky! Are you alright?" A familiar voice says: Fillip. That voice belongs to none other than Fillip. Flaky blinks but doesn't utter a word upon seeing the worried face of the soldier. Fillip's green eyes narrow in concern and he tilts his head in confusion. He takes her bruised hand and helps her up, much to her surprise. The sensation of the touch causes her to shiver again and she steps back, stuttering broken language, "F-F-F-Fillip! W-What are you d-oing 'ere?"

Fillip blinked. "I should be asking you that," He says, putting his hands behind his back like a colonel. Flaky stumbles, and she can hear her heart beating loudly in her chest. She then knows that she should be giving it. Putting her hands out, she holds out the box in front of him with her head down.

"F-F-Fillip! Please accept my chocolates!" Flaky cries, unable to conceal her red face. Her legs tremble as she waits for his reaction. _Oh no,_ Flaky thinks, _did I blow it? Is he going to accept them? _Flaky stands still as she hears his footsteps approach her. She feels his hands touch the rim of the box and continues to stay still. She raises her head slowly, to find him feeling... touched.

And before she can say anything, Fillip snatches the box and pulls her in an embrace, holding her close with a thankful smile on his face. Flaky blushes immediately; the contact is so sudden that she cannot recall what happened. She feels his arms tightly wrapped around her back and his hands firmly locked on her waist. His cheek tickles her ear and she can feel something soft brush her shoulder, like petals.

Like flower petals.

He is holding a bouquet of flowers - roses, in particular - behind his back a few moments ago. He now holds them at her waist with one hand and the other on Flaky's chocolates. Flaky cannot move her hands at that moment because they are planted on his shirt - on his chest. The feel of his perfectly molded chest and the beat of his heart makes Flaky gulp in stun and fascination at the same time. His scent is crystal clear as stardust. She is on her toes and Fillip whispers, "I will accept whatever you give me, Flaky..."

Fillip then breaks contact, but he grabs Flaky's hands in the process. He then puts his bouquet in her hands and keeps them firmly with his gloved ones. His hands are sweaty, Flaky can remark in her head. "Fillip?" She can only say his name, but what she is truly asking is, 'Why are you doing this?'

"At first, I thought you were giving chocolates to someone other than me. I had to find a way to be the first so I rushed out to find the best flowers in the store," Fillip admits quickly, sweat trickling down from his temples. His face turns pink but he tries his best to remain calm. Flaky looks at the flowers and realizes that they were the most beautiful ones she has ever seen, or at least it was Fillip who had picked them out. She cannot help but feel happy, and looks up at the soldier with a small smile.

"Please be my Valentine." Fillip stammers. And then it hits him, just like that.

She tip-toes and swipes her lips over his slowly, allowing him to respond with a soft kiss. He is gentle; and his lips tastes like candy. He kisses the corner of her mouth and moves up to her nose, before pecking it lightly. Flaky squirms. He laughs. "Well, I think I can take that as a yes," Fillip ruffles her hair again. He then whispers, "Happy Valentines Day."

Flaky smiles again, feeling her heart burst into clairvoyance and happiness. She never thought that Valentines Day can be good. Taking Fillip's hand, she walks with him down the lane, with the flowers in her hand.

Perhaps Valentines Day isn't a bad occasion after all.

"HEEELLLLLPPPPPP!" The couple is startled to hear an ear-piercing voice, and a flying male bluenette with a pinkette in his arms in the sky twenty seconds later.

* * *

_"The sweet taste that makes the secret "spice of love " and melts sweetly  
I knead the chocolate with heartfelt sincerity,  
I put all the skills I have in the creation of chocolate,  
I put a lot of hot feelings into it  
So, please, make them reach your heart!"_

_- HATSUNE MIKU in VALENTINES' DAY SALSA_


End file.
